


A Sticky Situation

by Runan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Although in this case it's actually Sex Honey, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runan/pseuds/Runan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which regular Earth honey is the Troll equivalent of sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make: I LOVE cliche tropes like sex pollen. So when I saw a prompt for it on the kink meme, I couldn't resist...and thus, my fanfic cherry was popped.

A few bursts of (fortunately brief) uncontrolled psychic energy, a partially collapsed ceiling, and an impressive number of curse words later, it was over. Karkat was left staring at a mound of fused and twisted debris that completely blocked off the corner of the lab where he stood. Behind him, Sollux was sprawled in a graceless heap, panting and clutching his head.  
  
Apparently, under no circumstances should he eat plain old regular Earth honey, either.  
  
God damn it.  
  
—————  
  
Karkat paced the confines of their make-shift prison while steadfastly ignoring the idiot who had trapped them there, who he was not worried about. Not even a little.  
  
Okay, fine, maybe a little, but only because the poor bastard looked utterly miserable. Several minutes had passed, but the honey was clearly still having some sort of effect on him. He was folded up against the far wall, his arms wrapped around his knees and his chin tucked into the sharp line of his clavicle, his breath coming in ragged, measured gasps. Every so often he shifted his weight around uncomfortably.  
  
After finishing a thorough inspection of the still-smoking rubble and determining that yeah, there was no way in hell they were getting out of here until someone found them, Karkat plopped down next to Sollux with a huff. “Well, we’re stuck here. Thanks so very much for that, by the way, this is exactly how I envisioned spending my final hours.” He glanced at the huddled form and scowled. “Don’t even think about dying on me. Again.”  
  
Sollux snorted without bothering to look up, his voice muffled. “Worried about me, KK? How thweet, I’m all aflutter with a thudden cathe of pale vaporth.”  
  
“I’m worried I’ll be stuck in here with only your hideous rotting corpse for company, not that that’d be much of a difference from your usual charming self. What the hell were you thinking, anyway? I mean, fuck, you and honey have such a stellar history, why _not_ go for a potential round two of _Sollux Flips His Psychic Shit And Vaporizes Pe_ —”  
  
Sollux’s head shot up as Karkat’s thinkpan belatedly caught up to his mouth. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his flushed skin, and his glasses had slipped partway down his nose. Karkat’s stomach clenched as Sollux stared at him. _Aaarrrggghhh, fuck you, past self. Fuck you sideways with a multi-pronged leaf-collecting implement._ “…Sorry, that was shitty of me, you know I didn’t mean that.”  
  
Sollux closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall with a sigh. “No, you’re right, I was thtupid.”  
  
Now it was Karkat’s turn to stare. “Who are you, and what have you done with the smug douchebag I know and hate? Fuck, you must be seriously ill.” Frowning, he leaned over and put his hand on Sollux’s forehead. Sollux’s eyes flew open and he jerked away with a strangled gasp as Karkat’s own eyes widened. “Holy shit, you’re burning up! Dammit, you really _are_ sick, why didn’t you say something you masochistic bastard, are you seriously that fond of dying, fuck, I was just joking earlier but what if you really—”  
  
“KK, shut up. I’m not thick.”  
  
“—Swear if you keel over before we get out of here I will personally resurrect you and punch you in the _face_ —”  
  
“ _I’m not thick!_ ”  
  
“Then what the hell is wrong with you?” Growling with frustration, Karkat reached out and grabbed a bony wrist.  
  
He was not prepared for the throaty moan that forced its way out from between Sollux’s clenched teeth. He was definitely not prepared for the way Sollux’s hips jerked involuntarily up off the floor, or the small damp patch staining the fabric between his legs.  
  
…Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

“…Oh,” said Karkat dumbly  
  
“Yeth, _oh_.” Sollux glared at him, although the effect was somewhat tempered by the brilliant yellow flush that spread all the way to the tips of his ears. “Nnngghh…fuck!” He jerked his head back again, banging against the wall. His free hand scrabbled at his chest as the pace of his already rapid breathing increased yet again.  
  
Abruptly, Karkat realized he was still holding Sollux’s other wrist. He hastily let go, and his own face flared bright red as Sollux whimpered softly.  
  
“Well,” he blurted, “okay. Uh. I mean. It’ll wear off soon, right?”  
  
That earned him an incredulous red and blue stare. “Doeth it… _hhnnn!_ …LOOK like it’th wearing off? Ah, _fuck!_ ” Karkat watched with fascinated bemusement as Sollux curled in on himself, pressing a hand between his legs.  
  
“Oh my god, don’t you dare!” Karkat yelped. The thought of being in even the remote vicinity of his best friend while he got himself off was…he didn’t know what it was. His thinkpan was too busy doing the mental equivalent of a graceful pirouette off the handle to come up with an answer.  
  
Sollux ignored him, scrambling up to his knees and bracing one hand against the wall as he rubbed harder. Then he started fumbling at the button on his jeans, cursing softly under his breath until it finally popped open. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief and began to slip his hand beneath the waistband before pausing to look up.  
  
“Ehehe, enjoying the show KK? I didn’t know you were into that thort of thing. Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” Sollux’s voice was strained, but he managed a ridiculous eyebrow waggle.  
  
Karkat gaped at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly before he managed a sputtered “Fuck you!” He whirled around, taking a deep breath and willing his fierce blush to subside. He could totally be mature about this. He could. “Just hurry up, okay? I do not need to listen to you fondling your freakish mutant bulges any longer than absolutely necessary.”  
  
“Jeeth, KK, you’re no fun _nnnnnggghhhh!_ ”  
  
The blood suffusing Karkat’s face suddenly rushed south. He stifled a gasp at the unexpected pulse of heat in his own bone bulge and looked down incredulously. What the hell? There was nothing even remotely arousing about this situation.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, nnnhhh, _ah!_ ”  
  
Jegus, did he have to be so loud? Did he always make these sorts of noises whenever he jerked off? _Did he seriously just wonder that?!_  
  
“ _Ah, ah, ah_ …c’mon…”  
  
Karkat squirmed discreetly, glaring at his traitorous body. There was no way Sollux—scrawny, nerdy, awkward Sollux, with his lisp and his nasally laugh and his stupid glasses—should be getting this kind of a reaction from him. They’d known each other for ages and Karkat had never thought of him like…that. Right? Right.  
  
“C’mon, c’mon… _c’mon_ …”  
  
Of course he hadn’t. Yeah, okay, he’d worried about him from time to time, but Sollux was a _mess_ , how could he not? And yes, okay, _fine_ , maybe there’d been that awkward pale crush he’d had on him for like half a sweep, _dammit, I swore I’d never think about that again…_  
  
“Pleathe…pleathe, c’mon, pleathe pleathe _pleathe_ …”  
  
Then again, for most of the time they’d known each other, Sollux had just been words on a husktop. Sure, they’d met each other briefly a few times before this whole Sgrub clusterfuck and exchanged the usual pleasantries (“Ehehe, you really do thuck at computerth.” “Fuck you, you freakish grubsucker.” ).  
  
“KK…”  
  
Even when they had met, Karkat had been too busy NOT being totally impressed by Sollux’s psionic powers to think about much else. The other troll had been showing off, too, sparking with red-blue energy and levitating things, and generally distracting Karkat with Sollux As The Uber Powerful Psychic rather than Sollux as…Sollux.

“Nnnhh…KK?”  
  
And now Karkat wondered if that had been on purpose. If Sollux had been _trying_ to distract and impress him…?  
  
“ _KK!_ ”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Karkat blurted as he spun around, yanking his hand away from where it had been steadily creeping towards his crotch—  
  
—Holy _shit_.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene before him was like something out of a low-budget porno— _See A Pissblooded Slut Beg For It!!!!!!_ Somewhere during Karkat’s mental freak-out, Sollux had kicked of both his jeans and shoes, and now he crouched on the balls of his feet, his back arched and his shoulders braced against a piece of debris, and his hands…  
  
…His hands were working furiously between his legs. One was wrapped around his bulge (only one, so much for that rumor), while the other was buried three fingers deep into his nook. A thin trickle of genetic material slid down his arm to puddle on the floor beneath him, but it was clear he hadn’t released yet.  
  
Karkat made a strangled sound deep in his throat, which seemed to snap Sollux out of a daze. He flailed awkwardly for a moment before hunching forward, his hands clenched at his sides. “Fuck, warn me before you turn around!”  
  
It took a few tries, but Karkat finally managed to find his voice. “You’re the one who was calling for me, dipshit!”  
  
“I—yeah. Yeah.” Sollux took a deep, shuddering breath. Sweat was pouring down his body now, and his shirt was plastered to his chest. “Look, thomething’th wrong. I can’t…I mean, I’ve been trying to and I jutht can’t…finish.”  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Karkat burst out laughing. “Oh my god,” he managed to sputter out in between helpless fits of mirth, “oh my _god_ , all those times I’ve called you an incompetent bulge-fondler…”  
  
“Yeth KK, thith ith fucking _hilariouth_ , let’th uthe Tholluxth’th problemth for entertainment ath usual…god, would you shut up already?” Sollux was clearly furious, but Karkat only howled louder, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
“It’s a good thing you discovered this little problem before you and Feferi got much further, can you imagine—”  
  
“For the latht time, FF’th not my—!”  
  
Sollux’s reply was cut off by a sudden soft moan as he lowered his head and curled his hand towards his groin again, and for a moment Karkat’s amusement was replaced by concern. But then a narrowed dichromatic gaze rose back up to meet his own. “Tho, how are thingth with TZ lately?”  
  
“I—what?! What does that have to do with—shut up!”  
  
Sollux forced a smirk through clenched teeth, panting. “You keep thaying what a romanthe exthpert you are, but I haven’t theen her thwooning into your armth lately! Trouble in paradithe, KK?” And again with that stupid eyebrow thing!  
  
Karkat snarled. He would never admit it in a million sweeps, but he…didn’t know how he felt about Terezi anymore. She and that Strider douchebag had been absconding for hours together, tagging every available surface with their shitty graffiti and drooling on things and doing whatever the hell else the mentally unstable did. “Okay, first of all, that’s none of your business, fuck you very much. It’s a delicate situation involving multiple quadrants, and I wouldn’t expect you to…understand…”  
  
He trailed off, suddenly and acutely aware of the fact that he and Sollux were barely inches apart. He’d been unconsciously advancing during their argument, and now they were practically breathing each other’s air. There was a small bead of yellow blood on Sollux’s lower lip from where he’d been worrying it with his fangs, and it would be so easy to just…lean down and…  
  
Karkat noisily cleared his throat and sat back on his heels. Okay, this was starting to get weird. He wondered if Sollux’s…condition…was contagious or something. Because there was no way he was fantasizing about licking blood off his best friend’s mouth. That was definitely not a thing that just happened.  
  
“…Okay, well, you should probably…you know…” Karkat trailed off lamely, making vague hand gestures.  
  
Something flickered briefly across Sollux’s face, too quick to catch. Then his expression settled into a more familiar scowl. “I told you, I can’t—”  
  
His eyes widened, and Karkat watched in horror as he collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sollux! Holy shit!”  
  
Sollux was curled in a taut ball of misery, gasping for air. His fingers were back inside his nook, plunging desperately in and out; with his other hand he clutched blindly at the floor. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he choked out, his voice nearly a sob. “Fuck, I need…I _need_ …KK!”  
  
Karkat was kneeling at his side before he was even aware that he’d moved. He hovered for a moment, helplessly awkward, before tentatively reaching down to grasp one thin shoulder.  
  
It was like grabbing a furnace. Heat radiated off of Sollux’s body in waves, and when Karkat’s finger brushed the bare skin of his neck he arched into the touch. Suddenly Sollux was hauling himself up, his skinny fingers clenched tightly in the fabric of Karkat’s shirt as he struggled to his knees. Karkat held perfectly still as Sollux briefly rested his forehead against his chest, and then they were face to face, staring wide-eyed at each other.  
  
“KK.” Pant, pant. “Karkat.” Sollux was having trouble speaking as he gulped in air. “It’th…it’th getting worthe. Shit, I’m thorry, I’m _thorry_ , I tried but I can’t…and I know you…TZ…but I _need_ …!”  
  
Sollux’s heart hammered wildly against his ribcage like a trapped bird, and for the first time Karkat began to fear that this was something really serious. The thought of losing Sollux left a cold, gaping hole in his bloodpusher, which was immediately filled by an intense wave of pity that washed over him without warning.  
  
“Okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you…” Karkat’s mouth ran on autopilot as his thinkpan tried to process his current situation. None of his romcoms had prepared him for something like this, dammit! Oh sure, best friends suddenly flipping red (or black) for each other was a tried-and-true scenario, and one Karkat particularly enjoyed. But generally the realization of concupiscent feelings came BEFORE buckets got involved. Aphrodisiac Earth Honey was not a Thing That Happened in the movies, and it had thrown a wrench right in the middle of his quadrants.  
  
Karkat _felt_ for Sollux, more than he’d admit even to himself, but he’d never really tried to define their relationship. The bickering and one-upmanship was a comfortable constant in Karkat’s life, something he took for granted, and he was terrified of losing it.  
  
He was jolted out of his reverie by the sudden searing heat of Sollux’s body pressed against his, and an answering throb of his heat from his own bulge as their hips met. His body, at least, was not mired in a turmoil of confusing emotions.  
  
“Alternia to KK, hello! FUCK, I’m thorry if my freakish mutant body dithguthtth you tho _fucking_ much, I thought we…I thought you… _nnnggghhhh_ …god, _pleathe!_ ”  
  
Right. Sex first, thinking later.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” he growled, interrupting Sollux mid-babble and gently disentangling his fingers from his shirt, holding a slender wrist in each hand. “Okay, first, never say ‘disgusts’ again, you sound ridiculous. Consult a fucking thesaurus or something, just scratch that word from your vocabulary. Second,” Karkat paused to swallow nervously, “you don’t. Disgust me, that is. I’m, uh, definitely willing as long as you’re definitely willing? I wouldn’t be, uh, taking advantage of you? Because…the honey?” _Oh my god, I sound like a retarded wriggler. Words, why have you failed me? Where did you ever get the idea that you were a master of romance, past self?_  
  
Sollux practically sagged with relief. “Did you theriouthly jutht athk me… _no_ , you’re not taking…you’ll pail me, right? That’th a yeth?”  
  
“Actually that’s a _yes_ , you lispy douche—”  
  
And suddenly there were fingers tugging frantically at the waistband of Karkat’s pants. Karkat let out a very undignified squawk as Sollux flashed him a toothy grin. “Then you are officially wearing _way_ too many clotheth.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about the xeno in this particular fic:
> 
> —Bulges have to be stimulated for a while before the nook becomes loose enough to penetrate.
> 
> —Troll sex is more instinctual than human sex, so first times are a little less awkward. This is especially helpful when your first time occurs under the watchful eye of an Imperial Drone. Yikes.

His jeans and underwear were down around his knees before Karkat was able to stop flailing long enough to re-capture Sollux’s wrists. The action earned him a low whine of protest, and Karkat had to bite back a surprised noise of his own. He’d never heard anyone sound like that, and it was doing _things_ to his bulge. He could feeling it coiling and writhing in anticipation.  
  
“What the hell, KK, I thought—”  
  
“I’m capable of taking my own pants off, thanks,” Karkat cut him off with a grunt as he sat back, struggling to kick free and wincing at the feel of the cold metal floor against his bare ass. After what seemed like an eternity, his jeans and shoes were finally shoved aside.  
  
Abruptly he found himself flat on his back. He blinked in confusion as Sollux leered down at him, a triumphant grin stretching from ear to ear across his flushed face. “Fucking _finally_. God, I’m gonna pail you tho hard—”  
  
 _Oh HELL no_.  
  
A quick twist and a quiet “oof!”, and now it was Karkat’s turn to grin down at a slightly stunned-looking Sollux. It was laughably easy; Sollux may have been a badass with his psionics, but physically he was like a wriggler fresh from the caverns. “Who’s the leader on this god-forsaken ball of rock again? Oh yeah, that’s right. _I’m_ topping, shitstain.”  
  
Sollux briefly looked as if he might protest, but then he thought better of it. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Karkat’s waist and pulled him down until their hips met.  
  
Sensation exploded through Karkat’s body and tore a gasp from his throat. Beneath him, Sollux let out an answering moan, reaching up to snake his arms around Karkat’s neck. Already slick with genetic material, their bulges coiled reflexively around each other on contact.  
  
Instinctively, Karkat rolled his hips forward, once, twice, and…oh. _Oh_. Sollux eagerly rose up to meet him.  
  
It wasn’t like Karkat had never touched himself before—he was a teenage boy, it was a pretty regular occurrence—but it had never, _never_ felt like this. Somehow his fantasies had always been…cleaner, less personal and more controlled. This—this was a messy, desperate grinding of bulge against bulge, mouths open and panting, fingers scrabbling for purchase.  
  
And the _noises_ Sollux was making. Strangled cries, frantic whimpers, breathy gasps…every sound sent another pulse of heat to Karkat’s groin as their hips snapped together with rhythmless urgency.  
  
Why had they never done this before? This was pretty much the best thing _ever_. As usual, his past self was a moron for playing quadrant cluckbeast for so long.  
  
As if it had a mind of its own, Karkat’s hand reached out to stroke along the sweat-slicked planes of Sollux’s body, mapping out the bump of every rib ( _he was so_ skinny, _even fragile-looking, as if a careless motion could snap him in two_ ) and sliding down to grip a jutting hipbone. Wait, when had they taken their shirts off? _Fuck it, who cares_. He realized suddenly that Sollux’s mindless babbling had become a steady chant.  
  
“KK…KK… _Karkat_ …oh god, oh god, oh god…”  
  
“Oh _fuck_ , Sollux…” Karkat shifted slightly, changing the angle, and was rewarded with a new burst of pleasure and a wail from beneath him. Then, suddenly, impossibly, bony hands were on his chest and…pushing him away?

“Wha…?” Karkat sat up, dazed and bewildered. “Sollux, what are you…”  
  
Sollux surged up off the floor and wound his arms tightly around Karkat’s neck again. “Your bulge. My nook. _Now_.”  
  
Somehow there was enough blood left in Karkat’s body to rush to his face. Shit. They were really doing this. Bumping bulges was one thing, but…this was _matesprit_ stuff. He gave himself a mental smack. _Karkat, now is not the time to worry about that!_ “So…you’re ready?”  
  
Sollux groaned and dropped his head to Karkat’s shoulder. “For fuck’th thake, I’ve BEEN ready thith whole fucking time.”  
  
As if to provide confirmation, Karkat felt his bulge coil lower and flicker along a slick, swollen slit. Sollux _keened_ , spreading his legs and digging his fingers into Karkat’s back and _holy shit_ , Karkat needed to be inside him _right now_ —  
  
He pushed Sollux back down, and there was a brief moment of awkwardness and flailing limbs before Sollux hooked his legs over Karkat’s shoulders. They locked eyes briefly—Sollux’s glasses having long ago gone the way of their shirts—and then Karkat was bracing himself against the knife blades Sollux called hipbones and pushing forward.  
  
It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to immediately slam himself in to the hilt, especially with Sollux writhing and whining impatiently beneath him, but he gritted his teeth and took it slow. He’d seen enough blackrom porn to know how painful that would be for the troll on the receiving end. For all they bickered and fought, Karkat was not black for Sollux, and the thought of hurting him was repulsive.  
  
By the time Karkat could push no further, he was crazy with the need to start thrusting into tight, wet heat surrounding him. He hadn’t thought anything could top the earlier sensations, but this blew them out of the water. Streams of genetic material, candy red and mustard yellow, mingled as they ran down their thighs.  
  
Sollux arched his back up off the floor. “Pleathe, _pleathe_ …nnnhhh, ah, _aaahhhh_!”  
  
“God, Sollux, you feel…this is…” Karkat babbled incoherently, hanging onto those sharp hipbones for dear life as they rolled up to meet his. The sound of his bulge as it slid in and out of Sollux’s nook was obscene.  
  
They wouldn’t last long at this rate. Already, Karkat could feel the genetic material building up, and if Sollux’s increasingly frantic pace was anything to go by, he was feeling the same pressure. Soon they’d need to get into pailing position…  
  
Pail…  
  
…Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More xeno notes:
> 
> —In this particular fic, Trolls ejaculate through their nooks while bulges are used merely for stimulation. As soon as one comes, the other automatically follows.
> 
> —Deliberately coming without a bucket is considered extremely kinky.

When they were about four and a half sweeps old, and pailing was still something you giggled about, Sollux had sent Karkat a virus that redirected him to porn sites every time he clicked on a link. It had not been one of Sollux’s more sophisticated viruses, just something he whipped up on a whim to piss Karkat off.  
  
Cheeks aflame, Karkat had fantasized about punching Sollux right in his fangy four-eyed face as he worked furiously to clear the stupid thing off his husktop. It was hard when he kept being distracted by overwrought moans and oh god was that even possible people aren’t supposed to bend like that.  
  
He’d nearly succeeded when one last site popped up. Scowling, Karkat moved to close it when something made him pause. All the other sites had featured bright graphics, shitty design, and more shout poles than you could shake a dead wriggler at. This one, however, was just a featureless black page—except for the video embedded in the center.  
  
The picture was dim and grainy. Two lowbloods, a rust and a yellow, were rutting slowly against each other, sweet and unhurried. It was hard to make out the background, but it seemed to be a typical respiteblock. The only sounds were faint gasps and moans, a distinct contrast to the screaming, growling, and cheesy dialog Karkat had been subjected to for the past hour. It was clearly redrom porn, but it was far more intimate and less vulgar than anything he’d seen thus far.  
  
The major difference, though—the one that had him riveted to the monitor—was the absence of a pail. Buckets had been a major feature of every other video that had flashed across his screen, and had in fact been the major focus in some of them. Others had gone for a slightly more subtle approach, covering the bucket with artfully draped blankets to leave a suggestive cylindrical outline. But there’d never been any doubt that a pail was present.  
  
As Karkat watched, jaw slightly agape, the troll couple’s pace began to increase, less graceful and more urgent. Still no pail.  
  
The sudden rough feel of denim beneath his palm made Karkat look down with a start. His hand was hovering gingerly over the crotch of his jeans, where an unfamiliar heat was starting to stir.  
  
A louder moan, and he jerked his head back up, wide-eyed. The rustblood had pulled the yellowblood up, and now they were both on their knees, their legs spread, thrusting frantically against each other. The space beneath them gaped obscenely, and still, _still_ no pail appeared, oh god, were they really going to—  
  
And then there was a gush of yellow genetic material, splashing against the floor in a wasted torrent, followed closely by a stream of dark red—  
  
Karkat Vantas promptly came in his pants.  
  
——-  
  
He still had that video.

——-

At this very moment, Karkat couldn’t tell if the universe loved him or hated him. The idea of fucking without a pail, of pleasure for its own sake rather than out of obligation to a higher authority, was a fantasy he’d guiltily harbored for sweeps. At the same time, he’d been conditioned since hatching to believe that all genetic material MUST be collected in pails and given to the drones, to ensure the survival of the species and the glory of the Empire.  
  
His dilemma was briefly put on hold by the insistent tightening of Sollux’s legs against his shoulders.  
  
“KK, let me up, I need to…we need to…”  
  
“Right,” he croaked, using every ounce of his willpower to stop thrusting. He ducked to avoid being clobbered by a bony knee as Sollux swung his legs free. Then they were kneeling again, spreading their legs to make room for the pail they didn’t have, oh _fuck_ , and Karkat’s bulge was back in Sollux’s nook and Sollux was hanging on to him for dear life, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat dripping off the tip of his nose.  
  
Their thrusts were perfectly in sync now, as if their bodies had taken over and they were just passengers along for the ride. Words were a thing of the past. The world had narrow down to _here_ and _now_ and _please_ —  
  
Suddenly Sollux was wailing, and Karkat felt a rush of warmth against his thighs. His body reacted instantly, and his own genetic material was released to join the flow in an overwhelming wave of relief and intense white-hot pleasure. He was dimly aware of Sollux trembling even as his own body shook, and they clung to each other for support.  
  
Far too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, the twin streams of genetic material dwindled and finally stopped. Sollux was still shaking, both from exhaustion and reaction, and Karkat instinctively wrapped a hand around the back of his head to pull him closer and plant a brief kiss on his lips. That was _definitely_ a matesprit thing to do, but as he felt Sollux’s mouth curve into a smile beneath his own, Karkat discovered he was fresh out of fucks to give.


	7. Chapter 7

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other up as they caught their breaths. Karkat kept his hand curled loosely around the back of Sollux’s neck, absently playing with a few strands of hair. He was…strangely content.  
  
Eventually, however, the unpleasant sensation of kneeling in puddle of slowly cooling genetic material was enough to compel him into action. Reluctantly he dropped his hand and leaned back slightly. “So. Feeling better now?”  
  
Sollux snickered against his shoulder and wiggled his hips slightly, and Karkat abruptly realized that his bulge was still buried inside of him. Dammit, he should _not_ be blushing after everything they’d just done, but he still felt his face heat up as he carefully pulled out. The tiny noise Sollux made as Karkat’s bulge slid along the over-sensitized walls of his nook—no. Bad Karkat. _Down_ , boy.  
  
Then they were climbing gingerly to their feet, grimacing at their general overall stickiness and awkwardly not looking at each other. Sollux made a few half-hearted swipes along his legs before giving up. “Ugh, I am making a beeline for the nearetht ablution chamber ath thoon ath we get out of here.”  
  
Karkat scowled as he gathered his clothes. He was NOT looking forward to putting them on. “Whenever the hell _that_ is. Hopefully one of the other idiots derping around on this rock will wander by sometime in the next perigee.”  
  
He could hear fabric rustling behind him as Sollux replied. “Nah, itth no big deal, my thionicth are charging back up. I can blatht uth out of here in a few minuteth.”  
  
An uneasy silence fell, and Karkat felt his stomach clench. Fuck. Now what? He’d be lying if he said he regretted what they’d done—hell, it had been _amazing_ —and he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t want to do it again. But…  
  
The sound of noisy throat clearing broke through his thoughts. “KK.”  
  
“What.”  
  
A brief pause. “I jutht, uh…thankth. For. Uh. I know it wath a weird thituation, like, Earth honey turnth Tholluxth into a thex-crathed pail-thlut, what the fuck ith even up with that, but, uh. Yeah. _Fuck_ , I am bad at thith feelingth crap.” There was another pause, and then a deep breath. “Anyway. I…I’m glad you were here.”  
  
 _That_ was enough to make Karkat turn and stare. Sollux had a slightly wobbly grin on his face, but as Karkat watched, it widened into a smirk. “Altho? I am _tho_ topping next time.”  
  
“Haha, that’s _hilariouth_ , Captor, but we both know…” Karkat trailed off as Sollux’s words finally sunk in. Next time? Slowly his stomach unclenched, and he felt an answering grin stretch across his face. Best friends, matesprits, it didn’t matter. Sollux was still Sollux, and they were gonna be okay.  
  
And like _hell_ he was topping.


End file.
